


【漢艾倫】30題系列

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Captain Allen/Hank Anderson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 過於寧靜的午後

艾倫不習慣周遭的靜謐，他確實是個需要在安靜環境內才能專心閱讀的人，但此時實在太寧靜，只要稍微閉上眼睛，他就能聽見窗外的風聲。

他竟然對此感到焦慮不安，在遲遲無法把注意力專注在書本上的他隨即把注意力撇開，讓視線往門口的方向探去，這是唯一能讓他獲得舒緩的管道，只要門一敞開，就能因為那名熟悉的男人，促使他心情愉快。

在門把被轉動，外頭傳來狗吠聲當下，艾倫咧嘴一笑，主動站起身去迎接。

漢克牽著還在興奮跳動的相撲，朝緩緩走出去的艾倫露出笑容。

「你竟然沒有在房間看書。」

艾倫安靜回應：「我原本想，但似乎有你在旁邊鬧，還有會主動跑來讓我摸的相撲反而能讓我獲得安心感。」

漢克顯然很高興，他把牽繩一鬆，伸手勾住艾倫的身軀，把男友帶入懷裡，後者用手撫摸跟著湊上來的相撲，在漢克往他臉頰種植一吻時微笑。

這個午後不再靜謐，但卻因為漢克的存在，另艾倫感覺自己內心有種寧靜、平和的甜蜜感。


	2. 收容所

「瞧，那隻很適合你！」艾倫笑著高喊，被他叫住的高

漢克咧嘴一笑，沒有開口說些什麼。

不遠處，寵物收容所的志工正在忙著跟其他組前來領養寵物的情侶對談，前來這邊進行同樣目的的艾倫跟漢克並不需要任何指引，他們打算經由思緒、情感，去找尋與他們契合的狗。

在耳邊傳來一聲吠叫時，他不禁把目光往聲音來源探去，此時，他發現自己男友也有同樣反應，那是一隻皮毛髒兮兮，但雙眼卻特別閃亮的小小聖伯納。

他們幾乎是是在同一時間勾起嘴角，露出燦笑的。

「就他了？」艾倫淡淡詢問。

漢克柔聲呢喃：「你說呢？」

這是艾倫不知道第幾次發現，他們喜好重疊的時刻。


	3. 貓

漢克在造訪男友家的時候發現一名不速之客，他皺起眉頭，望著那隻佔據艾倫洗衣籃的白貓，他隨即把視線往房間探，扯開喉嚨高喊：「艾倫，你家闖入一隻貓！」

此時，手裡拿著一個貓罐頭的SWAT隊長緩緩走向客廳，在低頭把罐頭放到地面上，招呼貓過去吃的同時，還溫和表示：「這是我從路上撿回來的。」

漢克把雙臂抱在胸前，安靜表示：「我還以為你跟我一樣不喜歡貓。」

艾倫搖搖頭：「我只是沒有特別愛貓，但這孩子單獨窩在停車場的汽車底下，渾身髒兮兮，看起來很冷，我認為自己家還能容納一隻貓。」

漢克把手放下來，漫步到貓面前，他彎腰望著正在享受罐頭，發出呼嚕聲的小動物，他還是維持皺眉狀態，但卻建議：「也許不止你家，我的房子也有足夠位置，別擔心相撲，你也清楚那傢伙對於貓沒興趣，就算有貓在他面前亂跑也只是抖下耳朵，連起身去追都懶。」

艾倫把目光從貓轉移到男友身上，衝著對方微笑：「我就知道你會這樣說。」

漢克迅速把腦袋別開，但仍舊用眼角餘光打量白貓，這時，剛把罐頭吃完的貓伸個懶腰，把身軀蜷縮起來，逐漸睡著了，漢克這才接著說道：「總之，一切看你的想法，我不會插手。」

艾倫咧嘴一笑，無聲表達自己的感激。


	4. 嗜好

「我認為你的嗜好跟平常工作內容沒差別。」

聽見這句話，立刻讓艾倫停止敲打鍵盤，他轉頭望著手裡拿著酒杯，站在自己身後的漢克。

「你應該知道寫影評跟打報告是不同的。」他表示。

「也許吧，」漢克聳聳肩：「反正對我而言，都是在用手對電腦弄出很吵的聲音。」

艾倫不禁笑了笑：「話說回來，我們交往這麼久，至今我還不知道你有什麼特別嗜好。」

漢克才剛想把酒杯舉高，艾倫就補充：「不，喝酒可不能當成嗜好。」

「嘿，你知道我的娛樂很少，除了喝酒就只剩看球賽。」漢克反駁。

「球賽不過是你要找時間喝酒的藉口，每次都是我比你還專心看比賽，頭一次買票去現場，還是我提議的。」望著因為這番話雙頰泛起紅暈的男人，艾倫柔聲呢喃：「別告訴我你真的沒特別愛好。」

「我……」漢克瞄了下眼前的伴侶，小聲回答：「我認為自己喜歡與你相處的時刻。」

艾倫瞬間愣住，約莫幾秒才反應過來，他把電腦關掉，拉住漢克的手建議：「那我們走吧。」

DPD副隊長隨即詢問：「去哪？」

艾倫帶著對方往客廳方向走，嘴裡輕柔說著：「進行你的嗜好。」

漢克沒有進一步追問，他趕緊跟上，如平日那樣把時間耗費在欣賞男友的面容。


	5. 初次見面那天

漢克此生都不會忘卻自己認識艾倫那天的景緻。

多年前，他曾因為警局裡新來的菜鳥感到煩躁，向來不喜歡帶新人的他只想逃避，也因為這樣，他未能見到艾倫真正踏入警局，雙眼閃閃發光的模樣，但之後的一切足以彌補這份缺憾。

發現漢克沒在場的他透過傑弗瑞得知吉米酒吧位置，接著單獨前往找尋漢克，當時，喝酒了一陣子的漢克在模糊視線中看見艾倫，雖說他腦袋有些重，但還是因為對方的現身露出笑容。

「你是來找我的吧。」他淡淡說著。

艾倫卻沒有立刻說明來意，他直接叫了啤酒，一屁股在漢克身旁的位置坐下來，直到喝下酒才有進一步發言。

「我並不喜歡你這樣的行為，但也許跟你做同樣行為，能讓我理解其背後用意。」

漢克忍不住微笑，艾倫過於嚴肅的反應激起他的好奇心，他的酒意也跟著消失大半，他仰頭把剩餘的酒喝光，拉起艾倫臂膀。

「抱歉讓你特地過來，但我要離開了，如何，要跟來嗎？」

艾倫雖然沒有實際說話或有進一步的舉止，但他讓漢克把自己帶走這點，就說明對方願意如他所言，去慢慢了解漢克。

直到他們來到酒吧外，艾倫才柔聲表示：「你可以叫我艾倫。」

漢克抽動嘴唇，小聲訴說這名字，同時在內心也默默記住，這平凡無奇的稱呼，在接下來的20年間，徹底佔據漢克的心靈。


	6. 禮物

漢克剛抵達DPD，就在自己座位上發現一個禮物盒，起初，他以為是有誰送錯位置，但下一秒就瞧見盒子上附的卡片。

**給漢克**

這天並非他的生日或任何特殊節日，他不懂為何有人送給他禮物，甚至於連對方是誰都沒頭緒。

「該不會是惡作劇吧。」他低聲呢喃著，卻也清楚沒有實際去開，這份疑惑永遠無法獲得答案，於是便抓抓頭髮，伸手撈起盒子，拆開包裝。

一掀開盒子，他就咧嘴一笑，DPD副隊長沒有馬上把內容物拿起來，而是優先閱讀起卡片上的文字。

**雖然很突然，但我想用這種方式來讓你知道自己多喜歡這個小東西，你可以擺在辦公室任何位置，但願它能替你帶來好心情。**

**艾倫**

漢克的微笑在此時更明顯，他這時才真正把內容物取出，放置在辦公桌上，腦中盡是男友特別為他購買、貼心包裝的畫面。

「謝謝你，艾倫。」漢克望著小小的盆景植物安靜訴說，思索著回家後要如何感激愛人贈送的禮物。


	7. 遺忘

「我他媽的忘記一件重要的事情。」

剛抵達家中，漢克就惱火地抱怨，早就習慣對方經常沒來由地說上這麼一句的艾倫，安靜詢問：「這次又是什麼？」

漢克輕眨水藍色眼睛，把腦袋別開些，壓低聲音表示：「我認為你不會想知道的。」

艾倫把身軀挺直，雙臂交叉在胸前，以正經語氣答覆：「如果你沒講，怎麼清楚我的反應。」

漢克維持同樣模樣，喃喃說道：「真的？」

艾倫主動拉起男友手臂表示：「那當然。」

他就這樣望著嘆口氣的漢克，透過眼神傳遞關心，前者深吸口氣，小聲說出答案。

「我忘記買相撲的飼料了，現在寵物用品店已經關掉，他只能餓肚子。」

由於艾倫的堅持，相撲已經沒有在吃人類食物，沒想到，聽見這答覆的艾倫竟然沒生氣，他把手探入口袋，在漢克驚詫中取出一個狗罐頭。

「幸好我有趁中午休息時去買。」

漢克的意外神情在此時轉為喜悅，他伸展雙臂，想擁抱男友，但卻被對方搖頭阻擋。

「在你感謝我以前，最好記得明天得去買大包的飼料。」

漢克面帶微笑：「遵命，隊長！」

直到這時，艾倫才張開臂膀，迎接漢克的親密擁抱。


	8. 無可取代的日子

漢克沒有過節的習慣，但有一個日子卻是他堅持要記得的，他可能無法完全銘記跟康納在認識那星期度過的種種，但只有緊閉雙眼，就會想起事情結束後，自己在回家那刻看見站在門口等待他歸來的艾倫，自那天起，他就把十一月12日定為「複合紀念日」。

漢克從未詢問艾倫對於這天的定義，他明白艾倫過的向來是大眾節日，若要對方額外記其他日子太超過，只是，要他特別思考過節方式又很困難，經過長久思考，他打算在那天用自己特有，僅屬於漢克的模式慶祝。

他趁著艾倫沒留意時叫了外送，面對有些不願意，但被他用「我已經很久沒吃。」說服的艾倫，他忽然產生一種莫名成就感。

等待無人機把餐點送來期間，艾倫望著漢克，柔聲呢喃：「你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」

漢克身軀猛然抖了下，他用極為緩慢的速度別過腦袋，凝視把頭低下去的男人。

「你……我還以為只有自己會記得。」

「怎麼可能？」艾倫搖著頭反駁：「我當然會記得關於彼此的重要日子，即便你沒問，我也會知道當天背後具備的意義。」

漢克咧嘴一笑，他伸手把男友湧入懷中，吻上對方的唇，在無人機抵達前，他們用甜蜜的吻度過這時刻。


	9. 兒子

漢克有整整三年的時間不敢去面對柯爾的死亡，他雖然經常拿著相框懊悔，卻在兒子真正離開那天瘋狂逃避現實，這情況直到艾倫跟他復合後才真正好轉，除了他能實際意義上去接受柯爾的死，也可以在忌日當天對於這話題侃侃而談。

「我仍舊很思念他。」最後，他用這句話劃下結尾。

沉默傾聽他敘述完的艾倫安靜呢喃：「這就是為什麼我們不該經常沉浸在過往原因。」

漢克別過頭，打量著艾倫：「你會想跟我再擁有一個兒子嗎？」

艾倫的反應如同多年前他初次聽見漢克提議，要透過代理孕母讓他們擁有子嗣那樣開心，沒料到，他緊接著就回答。

「但我們已經有相撲了。」

被呼喚的聖伯納吠叫一聲，呼應艾倫這句話。

漢克頓時把想反駁人跟動物不能比的言論吞回去，他柔聲表示：「我就不跟你吵了，但既然他是我們兒子，那接下來就把這天留下來跟相撲度過吧。」

艾倫面帶微笑，他伸手招呼相撲跑道自己跟漢克身旁，在與男友用力揉著大狗腦袋同時，雙眼閃閃發亮，神情極為開心。


	10. 科技時代

漢克經常被身旁的人譽為是「科技時代的山頂洞人」，他說不上介意這說法，但有時總會在自己又一次被指出新的科技商品很好上手，他卻永遠學不會時感到氣惱。

讓他安慰的是，自己男友並不會提出這點，某天，漢克望著在新買的電腦前敲打螢幕，撰寫工作檔案的艾倫，悄聲拋出疑惑。

「你會在乎我對於新科技幾乎一竅不通嗎？」

艾倫因為這問題，把注意力從電腦挪開，轉而盯著自己男友。

他專注地面對愛人，緩緩表示：「不，更正確來講，我如果會介意，就不可能與你交往。」

漢克隨即憶起他們初次前往餐廳，自己因為不懂點餐機用法，導致他們花了快一個晚上，才把10瓶酒喝完的慘劇，在因為回憶感到害燥同時，艾倫接著追問。

「你為什麼突然要問我這件事？」

漢克小聲說著：「我只是又被其他人抱怨學不會最近出來的工作系統。」

「也許你可以請康納幫忙？」艾倫笑著建議。

「不！」漢克猛然別過頭大喊，在與愛人四目相交瞬間，才柔聲解釋：「我認為……你會是更好的人選。」

被指名的艾倫臉頰立刻轉為有些紅潤，他在愣住幾秒後，才安靜呢喃：「好的，既然如此，那麼你就把問題告訴我吧。」

漢克滿意地凝視自己愛人，同時把手探入口袋，取出看手機，開始針對自己使用系統上碰見的障礙提問題，艾倫湊近男友，細心地進行教學。

漢克最後仍舊對新科技一知半解，但他有能協助自己的艾倫，光是這樣對他而言就已足夠。


	11. 車內

漢克在睜開眼睛同時，隨即發現自己躺在車內，他伸手往有些沉重的額頭一摸，對於稍早發生的情況卻幾乎沒印象，此時，耳邊傳來艾倫的說話聲。

「我希望你有睡好。」

漢克順著目光，發現坐在副駕駛座上的男友，他壓低聲音表示：「你是怎麼把我帶進來車內的？」

艾倫沒有正面盯著漢克，他伸手調整後照鏡，透過鏡子凝視裡頭反射出的漢克身影，柔聲呢喃：「嚴格說起來，是你把我抱進來車裡。」

這句話已經傳達夠多意思，漢克腦海中也浮現起雖然模糊，但足以讓他臉紅的情景，他迅速轉開頭，避免被艾倫留意到異狀，接著說道：「那應該是我關心你的睡眠品質。」

艾倫直接轉過頭，讓無法避開對方視線的漢克只得直接凝視他，SWAT隊長平靜回答：「我睡的很好，這全都得感謝你讓我 **疲憊萬分** ，一靠著椅背就直接睡著。」

漢克不知道自己能講什麼，他只好望著男友，點了幾次頭，腦海中僅有一個想法在圍繞。

**我他媽的下次不該喝這麼多酒，他當時的樣子究竟多迷人，幹！我完全記不起來。**

但他一對上艾倫的漂亮眼睛，卻又忘卻煩惱，與對方平靜地凝視彼此，試圖沉浸在愛人給予的溫情中。


	12. 工作狂

「艾倫……艾倫！」

耳邊傳來的聲響，促使SWAT隊長暫時放下，轉過頭，讓視線落到不遠處的漢克身上。

「怎麼回事？」他充分把疑惑表露出來。

漢克只是搖搖頭，快步走到男友的桌子旁，伸手就拉住對方手臂。

「別再忙了，你現在就跟我走。」他的口氣有些強勢，彷彿在命令自己愛人。

艾倫並未立刻照做，他眨眨眼，盯著被DPD副隊長扣住的臂膀，柔聲呢喃：「但我得先把工作完成。」

漢克壓低聲音，試圖把自身煩惱講出來：「你已經整整一個月都把空閒時間挪去工作，忙碌到沒精神才乖乖去睡，連吃飯都在電腦前解決，但今天是假日，艾倫，我希望你能多少陪伴我一些時間。」

「噢……」

一經提醒，他才真正意識到這段時間他幾乎沒有把時間花在伴侶上，他先把視線放到電腦上，雖說閃動的「未完成工作」仍舊讓他心動，但中年男子還是把這想法推開。

「關機！」隨著一聲令下，電腦轉進關機狀態，他剛轉頭就衝著漢克說道：「我們走吧。」

老早就待命好的高大男子，立刻推動艾倫背脊，帶領對方離開電腦室。


	13. 落在額頭的吻

漢克喜歡跟艾倫接吻，無論是對方的手、頸部、胸膛、腳踝、背脊，都被他用吻留下足跡過，但他最熱愛的地方，是艾倫的額頭。

又一次的性愛結束後，漢克盯著眼皮沉重，看起來昏昏欲睡的艾倫，露出燦笑，在毫無預警之下，他低頭往愛人額頭種植一吻。

這是非常短暫，幾乎是唇瓣剛貼到皮膚，就馬上挪開的吻，艾倫的眼睛在此時睜大些，他看起來很開心。

「你應該繼續吻。」

漢克沒有回答，他彎腰推動起男友身軀，試圖把對方帶去浴室清洗，嘴裡喃喃說著：「吻太多次就會失去價值。」

對於愛，這是漢克向來堅持的觀點，得知對方想法的艾倫搖搖頭，將身軀貼著愛人，感受被漢克抱起來的溫暖，柔聲呢喃：「下次你可以在我們做愛時吻我的額頭。」

漢克雙眼流露出如暖陽般的光芒，他低聲說著：「那當然。」

對於艾倫的要求，他總是能允諾並付諸行動。


	14. 年過半百

漢克清楚自己的年齡，但他鮮少會認為自己「老了」，即便如此，他偶爾還是會在與艾倫相處時，對自己愛人抱怨個幾句。

這天，漢克在與艾倫進行慢跑行程一半後就說要休息，隨後，他在疲憊中坐上公園長椅，轉頭望著與他跑過同樣距離，卻臉不紅氣不喘的男人。

「你的年齡是寫好看的吧。」

艾倫從口袋取出小保溫瓶，遞給漢克，並反駁:「我的確是44歲。」

「是喔，」漢克轉開保溫瓶，仰頭灌了一口，在讓冷水滑過喉嚨，舒緩運動帶來的炎熱同時，他吐出熱氣，說著：「那為什麼總是能表現跟24歲幾乎相同。」

「你是指體能表現上？」艾倫疑惑地追問。

「不，」漢克搖頭：「無論是工作、反應力、思考速度，每次跟你一起做事，老是讓我意識到自己年過半百。」

艾倫轉身落到漢克身旁位置，伸手輕撫愛人背脊，柔聲呢喃：「我也經常覺得你比我大很多。」

漢克稍微皺眉：「你是在詛咒我老？」

「怎麼可能？」艾倫指出:「別忘記當初我就是被你的成熟魅力吸引，我——」他稍作停頓，別過腦袋，讓自己凝視漢克的藍眼睛，接著表示：「我就是喜歡你比我年長很多。」

漢克完全吃這套，雖說這可能是用來安慰人的藉口，但他沒有感到氣憤，DPD副隊長大方接受這說詞，把手裡的保溫瓶還給艾倫，站起身。

「那我們繼續跑吧，既然你都說我老了，就別嫌我跑太慢。」

艾倫跟著直起身子：「你很清楚我從未嫌過。」

雙方隨即動起腿部，重新在公園的水泥地上跑起來，他們不時扭頭注視對方，無聲地傳遞幸福情緒。


	15. 冰淇淋

漢克在答應艾倫的要求後五分鐘就後悔了，他從眼角餘光打量著低頭讓舌頭舔過冰淇淋，在舌尖留下白色痕跡的男人，嘴裡的水份瞬間就被抽乾，他想抱怨，卻也無法怪罪誰，這是他自己允許的，天氣的確異常炎熱，是個適合吃冰的好日子，他自己也喜歡觀察偶爾放下工作，展現放縱一面的艾倫。

顯然在狀況外的艾倫在張嘴吃下第二口冰淇淋的時候，還別過頭望著漢克。

「你要不要也去買一支來吃？」他開心詢問。

DPD副隊長感覺自己快爆炸了，若再不處理，他肯定會直接在公園長椅上勃起。

「不，」他當場拒絕：「我現在有其他事情需要處理。」

此時，艾倫才察覺到男友的處境，他把視線從漢克的臉往下挪，探向對方有些發硬的下體，些許紅暈頓時浮現在SWAT隊長雙頰。

「我應該先考慮到你的情況。」他安靜表示。

漢克把外套脫下來，遮擋住二腿之間，並回答：「這也不是頭一次發生，你繼續在這邊吃冰，我去廁所解決就好。」才剛要起身，就忽然感受有股拉力扯住他的手臂，漢克稍微皺眉，轉頭探向壓力來源，只見左手還拿著冰的艾倫，以右手阻止正要離去的漢克，他把目光對準冰淇淋，喃喃說著。

「我希望能幫助你。」

下體傳來的抽動感，讓漢克覺得相當不舒適，但此時他更想狠狠教訓眼前的該死男人，於是，他便拉起艾倫的手。

「待會你可別後悔。」他壓低聲音給予警告。

艾倫咧嘴一笑：「這句話應該是我對你說。」

這作法燃起漢克的好勝心，他的臉往下一沉，用力拉扯艾倫臂膀，將對方帶離長椅，後者趁機揚起頭，把冰淇淋塞進嘴裡，咀嚼幾下就嚥下肚，還衝著漢克微笑。

「對於之後的發展，我拭目以待。」

話音剛落，他就被漢克真正帶走，跑向不遠處的公共廁所。


	16. 死後世界

漢克雖然相信人類死後會前往天堂，但沒有把生活挪去多加思考真正死亡會面臨到的可能性，直到失去柯爾，歷經長達3年的掙扎，最終與曾經的愛人複合後，才在某次深夜忽然提及這話題。

「我並不想太早跟他見面。」

原本快睡著的艾倫，一聽見這說詞就翻過身，讓自己跟男友面對面。

「我也是，」他坦言：「人間有著太多可能性，但至少能我預知到，若是死後世界……我難以想像。」

漢克並未把腦袋轉向艾倫，他要自己盯著天花板，企圖從一片黯淡中瞧見什麼，片刻後，他才說著：「如果我比你還先離開，你會在之後到至高天找尋我嗎？」

這數千年來總在情侶間出現的疑惑，在此時藉由DPD副隊長的嘴被傳達出來，艾倫凝視漢克的側臉，柔聲呢喃：「我不知道，對不起，我無法隨意保證連自己都說不準的事情。」

這非常符合艾倫會說的言論，漢克緩緩轉過頭，用水藍色眼睛望著自己愛人。

「這樣就夠了。」他平靜表示，接著伸手把艾倫攬進懷裡，感受這股熱度。

漢克絲毫不在乎死後能否去天堂，只要現在，此刻就好，他可以跟艾倫陪伴在彼此身旁，對他而言就已經身處天堂。


	17. 來生

漢克在偶然之下被一名在路邊擺攤的算命師叫住，他雖然本來就不大會去算命，但還是基於尊重，順著對方手勢走了過去。

「你的來生，還會跟現在的愛人重逢。」

對方並未收錢，只是淡淡地講述這句話，漢克頓時愣住，之後才反應過來，友好點頭後轉身離去，腦中不斷重複這句話。

或許，這不過是算命師用來騙錢的台詞，假如他想探究，就會被要求支付一筆可觀費用，但另一方面，他卻有些竊喜，光想像來生自己還能用其他身份，與艾倫再度相戀就很高興。

他不禁撈起電話，向艾倫傳達這件事，電話另一頭的男人先是沉默幾分鐘，之後才淡淡坦言。

「漢克，你當真嗎？」

DPD副隊長笑著搖頭。

「不完全相信，你也清楚我是那種鮮少去算命的人，只是這次對方沒收費，我就大概聽聽。」

他接收到的僅有無聲，連嘆息聲都沒有，就在漢克懷疑是否艾倫掛掉電話，想把手機從耳邊拉開去觀看螢幕前，他終於聽見愛人的答覆。

「我並不奢望來生。」

這是個解脫，讓漢克終於能鬆口氣。

「我也是，」他坦言：「把算命結果告訴你，只是想找話題聊。」

「既然如此，」艾倫詢問：「我們下班後去餐廳聊個夠吧。」

面對這份邀約，漢克當然接受，他高喊著：「那麼七點，我們老地方見！」

「成交！」艾倫大聲答覆，並快速掛掉電話。

另一邊的漢克默默收起手機，他不需要來生，今生他就擁有能回憶一輩子的珍貴情誼。


	18. 公園

漢克最初跟艾倫的約會地點是家中附近那座公園，此後的20年，他們經常會前往同樣地點閒逛，漢克曾經思考是否要偶爾換地方，但每每見到朝他露出笑容的男友，這句話馬上被吞回肚子內，讓視線轉頭對準看過數百次的風景。

時間往往不留痕跡，在他意識過來時，才發現青春一去不回，他已經成為中年大叔，但與艾倫的約會紀錄，卻幾乎只有枯燥的「在公園走一走」。

某天，他總算對男友正面提出這件事，聽見抱怨的艾倫只是微笑。

「所以你逛膩公園了？」他好奇詢問。

漢克雙頰悄悄浮現紅暈，他低頭表示：「也不是說膩，只是我希望能多些變化。」

艾倫顯然很高興，他柔聲回答：「我等你這句話很久了。」

這促使漢克別過頭，凝視正在仔細打量他的男人。

「這話什麼意思？」他詢問。

艾倫悄聲呢喃：「我也想知道除了公園，你還打算帶我去什麼地方約會。」

DPD副隊長先是呆住，他們就這樣站著不動，親密地注視彼此，隨後漢克嘴角大幅勾起，發出一陣笑聲，艾倫立刻受到感染，與對方共同笑著，煩惱著漢克許久的問題，就這樣在充滿感染力的笑聲中迎刃而解。


	19. 婚禮

漢克參加過幾次婚禮，雖然他沒有特別紀錄當時情形，但會場上的愉快氛圍至今仍舊在他腦海中飄蕩，當他即將面臨到屬於自己跟艾倫的婚禮，卻猛然發現那些年來累積的經驗遠遠不足，對於婚禮，他其實沒真正做好準備，就在他猶豫不決時，一個月後就會從未婚夫變成他真正丈夫的艾倫，主動點出這件事。

「你似乎有婚禮恐慌症。」

漢克焦躁地表示：「你應該知道我雖然有兒子，但不曾體驗過婚姻生活吧。」

他用有些迂迴的方式，試圖說明自己沒舉辦婚禮的經驗，艾倫畢竟跟他認識多年，馬上就理解背後含義。

「我只會邀請你我很熟的對象，就算中間忘記台詞，也不用擔心被取笑，那充其量只是一個宣布我們踏入新關係的流程。」艾倫平靜指出。

漢克眉頭稍微皺起，顯然還是有些不確定。

「我可沒把握自己能在眾人面前吻你。」

艾倫頓時發出悅耳笑聲，開心地保證：「那就跟我一起對神父說『我願意』就好，至於剩下來的……」他的笑容在此時更加明顯，還將身軀朝漢克湊去，接續表明：「別忘記新人的第一個夜晚只會留給伴侶。」

光是想像他們之後即將進行的舉止，就讓漢克血脈噴張，在感受自己明顯有反應的時刻，他呢喃著：「你願意與我『預習』嗎？」

「當然！」艾倫大喊。

漢克隨即也因此暫時忘記對於婚禮的懼怕，他伸手把艾倫拉進懷裡，低頭吻上對方唇瓣，平靜地表達此時情緒。


	20. 落在手背的吻

漢克在結束與艾倫的初次約會後，他試圖要給留給對方深刻印象，即便他們本來就會在工作時見面，他仍舊固執地想用某種方式留下紀念。

比他矮小很多的男人轉身望著男友，衝著對方伸出手。

「今晚，我想讓你牽我回家。」

他們原本預定要如過來餐廳那樣，直接乘坐計程車返家，此時艾倫的行為，明顯是要讓雙方能有更多機會獨處，漢克低頭凝視男友的手，有個想法在此時略過腦海，他咧嘴一笑，稍微把身軀往下彎，腦袋大幅湊近艾倫的手，同時用自己的手挽起對方手掌，讓艾倫手背朝上，隨後用親吻下去。

他的男友先是愣住，等待漢克抬起頭，用內部充滿亮光的深藍色雙眸凝視他時，才柔聲回應：「你的行為讓我感到意外又欣喜。」

原本匯集在漢克雙頰的淡淡紅暈快速消褪，他說著：「這表示今後我可以經常這樣做？」

艾倫點點頭，並說：「要是你不介意的話。」

漢克並未直接答覆，他只是再度把頭低下去，重新對艾倫使用吻手禮。


	21. 電視時光

「無聊！」漢克大喊，並按下手裡的遙控器，螢幕畫面頓時從旅遊節目切換成球賽，一旁的艾倫隨即說著。

「轉台。」他聲音不算響亮，但還是能牽動到裝在電視裡的接收系統，引導電視再度跳到其他畫面。

隨後，同樣情形又重新上演幾次，直到漢克終於按捺不住，忍不住表示：「我認為今天沒什麼好看的。」

「真的？」艾倫把雙臂抱在胸前，安靜詢問：「說要看電視的不就是你？」

漢克感覺到雙頰發熱，光回想稍早為了讓艾倫跟自己坐在沙發上看電視，特地推掉前往電影院的行程，就讓他羞愧，在感受到艾倫別過頭，以專注目光注視他，等候男友給出一個回應當下，他才深吸口氣，企圖說話。

「我錯了，我不該要求你在這邊像賭博那樣，嘗試在近百台頻道中找出自己可能喜歡的節目。」

艾倫的嚴肅神情在此時放緩，他用翠綠眼睛溫和凝視漢克，淡淡說道：「那就別看了。」

隨著話語，他嘴裡還高喊：「關機！」

電視隨即黑掉，漢克瞪著螢幕反射出的雙方影響，不禁抱怨：「那我們現在還能幹嘛？」

艾倫主動靠近自己戀人，開心地說：「當然是我們自己對看。」

漢克緩緩別過頭，他望著艾倫的臉，下一秒，他就點著頭，答應對方提議。


	22. 披薩與沙拉

望著桌面上放置的晚餐，漢克立刻後悔自己把準備這頓餐的權利全數給予艾倫這點，但他無法離開，此時此刻，他的男友就坐在漢克正對面，朝他露出欣喜笑容。

「快坐下來，準備吃飯了。」他還伸手做出招呼姿勢，漢克彷彿有種自己被艾倫視為跟相撲同階級的錯覺，DPD副隊長可不會輕易答應，他搖搖頭，讓目光從艾倫的臉轉移到桌面餐點上。

「為什麼桌上一塊肉都沒有？」

順著男友視線，艾倫望向放滿沙拉的盤子，隨後就柔聲呢喃：「你不能老是吃放滿肉塊跟醬料的披薩。」

「嘿！」漢克反駁：「我又不是光顧著自己享樂，每次我都會連同你的那份也準備好。」

艾倫在這時揚起頭，以碧綠眼睛緊盯男友的水藍色雙眼不放，漢克從對方神情中察覺到一絲不快，還沒來的及發問，艾倫就率先說著：「我每次都沒吃完。」

漢克指出：「所以我都有替你吃乾淨。」

艾倫的視線快速往下挪，從漢克的臉轉而望著對方明顯凸起的肚皮，並表示：「這就是為什麼我要你多吃青菜的原因。」說話同時，他還把盤子往前一推，試圖要漢克把自己那份晚餐解決。

DPD副隊長額頭快速冒出汗水，他緊張地問：「要是我吃不完呢？」

「儘管放心，」艾倫撈起叉子，挑了一片生菜，開心地回答：「我會在下一餐繼續準備同樣料理，直到你順利吃光為止，什麼時候吃完，我就什麼時候同意跟你上床。」

看著因為自己表露慌張神色，笑容頓時更燦爛的艾倫，漢克清楚他再度輸給愛人一次，隨後，他只好為了自己性福著想，拉開椅子，乖乖坐下來，開始把他不曾喜歡過的沙拉放進嘴裡咀嚼，並在腦海中瘋狂說服自己： **這是披薩，這是他媽的披薩！**


	23. 擁抱

艾倫的身軀被漢克雙臂緊密環繞，他眨眨眼，仰起頭望著愛人。

「漢克……」他柔聲呢喃。

漢克沉默不語，僅僅是低頭凝視愛人，同時把臂膀收更密切，艾倫跟著安靜下來，他選擇閉上眼睛，將腦袋埋入漢克胸膛，無聲體驗對方的溫度。

他並不會責怪漢克此時行為，半小時前，艾倫才剛死裡逃生，被醫生從鬼門關前拉回來，已經失去兒子的漢克，當然會想用雙臂感受愛人身體，以親密擁抱的舉動，表明自己會陪伴在對方身旁。

從眼角餘光，艾倫瞧見其他員警因為漢克行為無奈搖頭，他卻露出燦笑，伸出臂膀，將漢克也給抱住，二人的手臂相互摩擦，體驗著雙方的溫暖。

「我不想失去你。」

良久，漢克才小聲呢喃。

「不，你不會的。」艾倫簡略告知，他沒有鬆手，堅持環住男友的手臂，也清楚說明這份決心。


	24. 暗夜

漢克在夜半因為惡夢的緣故突然清醒，他睜著水藍色眼睛，感受額頭冒出的汗珠，他想立刻重新入眠，但一閉上雙眼，又會瞧見那場驚擾情緒的幻夢。

這只是一場惡夢。

他試圖要提醒自己，但沒用，腦海仍舊在播放同樣畫面，此時，他聽見身旁傳來的聲響，隨著視線偏轉，他從聲音來源處看見對他露出詫異神情的艾倫。

「你應該睡了。」那名男子柔聲說道。

「是阿，」漢克攤攤手，無奈地表示：「如果不是惡夢，我是可以一覺到天明的。」

艾倫挪動身軀，讓自己湊近男友，開口說著：「要不要抱著我睡？」

漢克稍微揪起眉頭，他嚴肅詢問：「你白天會比我早出門，要是因為我的緣故害你遲到怎麼辦？」

艾倫只是貼近漢克，低頭盯著對方胸膛，安靜呢喃：「那就遲到吧。」

漢克對於朝他表現這副模樣的艾倫有些把持不住，他想開口說話，但最終那些話都被吞回肚內，讓他僅能抱住愛人，沉默地答應對方要求。


	25. 慰藉

艾倫相當沮喪，他在終於回到家中時，幾乎是用甩的把門關上，之後無奈地進入臥房，連衣服都沒換，就直接攤在床鋪上，他盯著窗外景色，感受彷彿沒流動的時間。

他完全沒移動身軀，但在經過一陣子睡眠後，他卻覺得更加疲憊，艾倫可以感受到來自門口的目光，他稍微轉頭，盯著出於擔憂，跑過來觀看主人狀況的相撲。

「放心，我沒事的。」艾倫嘗試擠出這句連他本人都覺得過於可笑，一戳就破的謊言，果真，相撲發出嗚咽聲，腦袋整個垂下去。

艾倫覺得不忍，他只好招招手，叫喚著相撲。

「快過來，過來這邊。」

大狗這才搖著尾巴，快步走到艾倫身側，一觸碰到聖伯納的皮毛，艾倫就用手揉動幾次，嘴裡喃喃說著：「你是要安慰我嗎？」

相撲瘋狂搖晃尾巴，大聲吠叫，彷彿在回應艾倫疑惑。

這時，外頭傳來門被敞開的聲音，隨著由遠而近的腳步聲，漢克踏進房間。

「真難得，你在這時間就休息了。」他笑著說道。

艾倫柔聲呢喃：「我今天心情異常沮喪，需要睡一陣子。」

漢克快步走到床邊，並彎腰同時把男友跟愛犬抱入懷裡，提出建議：「我們一起睡吧。」

艾倫只是咧嘴一笑，他感覺情緒好轉不少。


	26. 事後

「我想睡了。」

艾倫剛說完這句，原本在試著把他抱起來的漢克就稍微皺眉，嘗試表達想法。

「那就直接睡就好，我自己幫你清洗。」漢克表示。

艾倫搖搖頭：「我不想連這種事都全權交給你。」

身為SWAT隊長的責任感，促使艾倫連在床上都保持一定規則，清楚這點的漢克也不干涉，他只是笑著推動對方背脊，開口提出建議。

「這也不是我們第一次上床，你想怎麼做，我完全尊重。」

艾倫稍微別過頭，翠綠眼睛專注地望著自己愛人，他抖動嘴唇，輕微呢喃。

「我今天不想太快去洗澡。」

漢克還真的沒有強迫自己男友，他笑了笑，用手輕撫艾倫肩膀。

「那麼你要先睡一會？」

艾倫輕微點頭：「如果你不喜歡身上太黏，可以先自己去洗。」

DPD副隊長反而用手推動艾倫身軀，讓彼此雙雙往床上躺，在雙方四目相交同時，安靜說著。

「你要做什麼，我就跟著做。」

盯著對方的臉，艾倫感受到溫暖，他隨即抱住漢克，逐步與對方閉上雙眸。


	27. 若你是仿生人

與漢克不同，艾倫鮮少會抱怨工作、生活、戀情上的事情，即便真得讓他碰見自己認為過於浪費時間的事情，他也會咬緊牙根，試圖渡過難關，這讓漢克在某天出於疑惑，忍不住提出一個問題。

「若你是仿生人，還會像現在這樣認真嗎？」

艾倫立刻放下手邊工作，扭頭望著自己男友，淡淡表示：「你這問題是妄想，我也沒辦法說出正確答案。」

過於認真的態度，令漢克無奈搖頭，他嘗試用其他方法深入追問：「只是想知道你的看法，有些時候，你簡直比康納還像訪生人。」

「那麼你呢？」艾倫把問題扔回來：「漢克，你又曾思考過自己的仿生人樣貌嗎？」

漢克腦海裡隨即浮現他身穿康納的制服，與艾倫同進同出的樣子。

「也許吧，」他坦言：「但我也更想得知你對於自己的想法。」

「我其實……」艾倫無奈搖頭：「我想像不出自己變成仿生人，會跟現在有什麼差別。」

這完全是漢克預料中會出現的情況，他柔聲說道：「我更喜歡現在的你。」

艾倫迅速把腦袋別開，壓低聲音表示：「很高興你這樣說。」

漢克笑了笑，話題就此打住，他在之後也不曾提起類似疑惑。


	28. 時間無法倒轉

跨年倒數完那秒，漢克忽然感到莫名沮喪，站在他身旁的艾倫趕緊詢問。

「怎麼回事？」

漢克摀住太陽穴，連續揉了幾次，喃喃說著：「我感覺最近體力越來越差，今天才剛倒數完，我就開始想睡。」

原本還有些擔憂的艾倫，反而因為這說詞爆出輕微笑聲，漢克隨即抱怨一聲：「嘿，這並不好笑。」

「抱——抱歉，」艾倫伸手揉動眼睛，正經說著：「但你的問題只要透過鍛鍊就可以解決。」

察覺男友搞錯的漢克，臉頓時沉下去，嚴肅地說：「我是要說，自己感覺年齡逐漸增長，體力變差。」

艾倫匆忙收起笑容，從側面凝視漢克臉龐，他就這樣安靜幾分鐘，隨後才平靜吐露想法。

「我也有跟你同樣的想法。」

漢克別過腦袋，與艾倫四目相交，柔聲呢喃：「真沒想到。」

艾倫接著表示：「我們能一起看時間流逝，即便無法倒轉光陰，還是可以從彼此身上瞧見曾經年輕的證明。」

他總是如此，能試圖讓漢克心情好轉，DPD副隊長注視眼中流露亮光的褐髮男子，瞬間，他彷彿回到多年前，雙方初次見面的時刻，那是僅屬於這對情侶的美好過往。


	29. 燭光晚餐

提到料理，漢克相當有自信他是安德森家中最擅長的那位，雖說平日總是基於忙碌，只能叫外送，但若要他親自下廚的時刻，漢克總能端出一桌好料。

這天是艾倫的生日，他特地空出這點，趁著男友前往SWAT上班期間，在廚房裡忙進忙出，中途還因為食材不夠，急忙拉著相撲跑到街上，邊遛狗邊逛超市，令他感到放心的是，這天艾倫忙碌到沒有在休息時間撥電話給漢克，DPD副隊長連自己特地請假這件事都沒提，他可不希望發現答案的艾倫在這重要日子發脾氣，導致自己的一片好意被忽略。

晚間七點，艾倫準時推開家門，用疲憊聲音朝屋內呼喊：「漢克？你回來了？」

漢克把手裡的湯勺放下，轉身踏出廚房，衝著往他走來的愛人微笑。

「待會就弄好晚餐了。」

艾倫抽動嘴唇，顯然想問些什麼，但漢克已經快速轉身返回廚房，繼續先前工作，艾倫則是緩緩走到臥房，把一身制服換掉，改穿居家服。

約莫半小時後，漢克終於把一盤料理搬到桌上，衝著坐在餐桌邊的艾倫表示把：「現在可以把燈關掉了。」

艾倫微笑以對，他開口說著：「關燈。」

廚房的燈光立刻轉暗，僅剩被漢克放置在桌上的夜光燈，雖說跟他們過去討論過的燭光晚餐差異很大，但還是能感受氣氛。

漢克倒了二杯酒，將其中一杯遞給男友，後者端起杯子，撞擊漢克的酒杯杯口，發出清脆聲響。

他們沒有說出任何自己認為太枯燥的祝福詞，只是專心注視彼此，用眼神說著：「明年還要一起度過。」


	30. 直到死亡將我們分離

在電視裡的主角說出「直到死亡將我們分離」時，漢克頓時直搖頭。

「我不喜歡這句話。」他冷靜地說。

艾倫卻抱持相反看法，他反駁：「這並不代表真的會因為死亡，導致那些情感消散。」

「那為什麼人們要在婚禮上聽牧師講這句？」漢克提問。

艾倫主動撈起戀人的手，安靜呢喃：「但你當初跟我結婚時也有說。」

「那是……」漢克雙頰快速染上一層紅暈，他別過頭，小聲回答:「如果我沒答應，就無法完成整套流程。」

艾倫順著這話題，接下去表示:「假如你真的反對這句話，就會在事前提出異議，或是修改流程，避免自己要面對牧師。」

漢克轉過頭，重新把目光落回SWAT隊長臉上，柔聲說著:「所以你不認為死亡會讓我們分開？」

艾倫搖頭：「嚴格說起來，肉體當然會分開，但我還是愛你，直到自己時間到了，跟隨你的腳步，前往另一個世界重逢為止。」

漢克忽然覺得感覺，他笑了笑。

「別讓我等太久。」

艾倫則是回答：「應該是我說這句話。」

他們彼此都沒有說出後續，只是這樣看著對方，思索當死亡來臨，自己又會如何應對。


End file.
